


Avatar: The Last Kryptonian

by upperwestnight



Category: AtLA - Fandom, Avatar - Fandom, Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender, DC - Fandom, Supergirl
Genre: F/F, F/M, you do not need to know anything about superheroes, youdonotneedtoknowanythingaboutdc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27016624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/upperwestnight/pseuds/upperwestnight
Summary: When trying to access Central City, Kara Danvers (Supergirl) accidentally transverses to the Avatar world of Republic City where the sun is 10x stronger than Earth’s, thus causing a power overload.Meanwhile, down in the Fire Nation, worldly heroes Bolin and Jinora uncover that a coup is underway and the entire Fire Nation is at stake.-I have added my own OC’s into this story.
Relationships: Bolin/Opal, Korra/Asami
Comments: 18
Kudos: 35





	1. Black Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> you do not need to know anything about supergirl or dc or heroes in general. also, this was a 3am thought.

It starts with coffee. It starts with damn coffee. It’s black, bitter, and wasn’t filtered properly. Kara despises it the moment the earthly drink touches her alien taste buds. She spits it out and unwillingly in the direction of her universe warper made by the brilliant inventor and hero Cisco Ramon.

“Damn it!” Kara lets out a breath of her freeze breath and freezes the coffee on the warper. Rolling her eyes, she blinks and lets out a millisecond of heat lazers which melts the frozen coffee- and part of the warper too. Unconsciously.

Sending a text message to her sister Alex, Kara lets her know she’s about to transverse Earths. She wasn’t sure what Barry needed of her, and wondered if he called Oliver and the Legends too. Another Invasion? Crisis On Earth X? Infinite Earths? 

Shaking her head, Kara found herself foolish. Barry hadn’t said it was urgent and never mentioned bringing her Supergirl suit- but Kara always had hers own hidden beneath her human clothes.

She follows Cisco’s instructions she was given all those years ago and she steps through the warper, expecting to see the sight of Central City.

Only she didn’t.

Only she felt energy. Solar energy.

And a ton. More than she ever felt before. This was at least ten times bigger than Earth’s sun. Looking down at her hands, her veins were turning the Kryptonian energy color of yellow. Gold, practically. She felt like how Barry feels when he runs.

Kara looked around and discovered this was NOT Central City. This was like 1920’s New York. In fact, she could see the tip of the Statue Of Liberty! Actually, she thinks it is anyway. 

Looking behind her, Kara sees this large yellow-ish portal that touches the sky. People pass by her like it’s nothing to just emerge from the giant beam. They don’t even spare a glance. Speeding down- practically teleportation to one with a slow eye, Kara tapps the shoulder of the nearest person. A girl, a bit taller than her, turns around. She had the blue-est eyes Kara’s ever seen and a crooked smile planted on her face.

“Hey!” The blue-eyed stranger said. “What... what’re you wearing?” 

“Huh?” Kara looked down at her clothes. Then she looked at the nearby human’s clothes. The stranger in front of her wore this strange, blue themed get up. The passerbyers wore dresses. Suits. Hats. Vintage clothes. Is this Earth behind  
it’s time?

“You’re dressed pretty unusal- even for Republic City,” The girl explained. “Never mind that, you must be new to the city. You didn’t seem to have any emotion approaching me. And, you haven’t attempted to kill me yet.”

“Um, what Earth is this?” Kara asks.

“Huh?”

“Like, Earth-51, or X, what’s your number?” 

“We don’t have a number. Are you okay, stranger?” 

“No nevermind that. Can you explain what’s happening?”

“Uh, it’s about to be ‘dinner time’. The streets here fill up with customers and The Triple Triad often targets this corner. I’m sort of waiting to stop them this time.”

Kara stared blankly.

“What’s your name?” The blue-eyed girl asked. 

“Kara,” Kara answers quickly. “Kara... Kara Danvers.” 

“I’m Korra. But you probably already know that.”

“No, I do not.”

“Huh. Well-“ Before Korra could finish her thought, her ears seemed to perk like a dogs. “Stay here, Kara. I’ve got this.” 

And then the girl known as Korra ran blindly into the alleyways of this street. 

“Wait!” Kara used her super speed and dashed ahead to see Korra smirking daringly at ten men in the same shaped hats and colored clothes. The men were all buff and bigger than Korra. Kara was sure she was going to die.

“Korra!” Kara taps on her shoulder. “You’re going to die. Let’s go before they start shooting.”

“What?” Korra gives Kara a confused look. “I’m going to die? You look like you’re going to die. Can you wait like two minutes?” 

With a flick of her wrist, Kara is enveloped in a swirling ball of air. Shocked, she watched as the men in hats shoot fire, air, water, and parts of the Earth at Korra. Were they related to Leviathan? 

Watching as Korra dodged all their attacks and fired back, Kara’s senses returned and she used her flight to break from Korra’s “air ball” capsule and flew behind the men in hats. Kara punches some guy in the head and sends him flying forward and past Korra. 

“Oops, sorry.” Kara shrugs as Korra and the men stop fighting to look at her.

“What?!” Korra asks shocked. “How- what- did-“

Kara runs forward and smashes all the men with her extreme strength. This energetic sun was fueling her powers to be stronger than they ever were. As Korra fires all sorts of elements at the men and Kara brutally slams their head together, Kara gets an idea.

“Follow my lead, Korra!” Flying high into the air, Kara uses her freeze breath onto the floor of the men and freezes their feet to the ground. Korra doesn’t move at all, rather stares in shock at the flying Kara. That’s when Kara sees someone bent a rock at Korra’s head from the side, and it was going to kill her. Using her sonic speed, Kara whips down and flys right in front of the massive rock and Korra. The rock slams into Korra’s head, and it hurts, but not as much as it should’ve. She barely moves, and the rock splits into a hundred pieces as it collides onto her head.

Kara retaliates and fires her laser eyes at all of the remaining men, and unintentionally they fire through each of them. They fall like dominos, and Kara realizes she may have underestimated her power. And the weakness of the powered men in front of her.

Also, she may of shocked Korra into subconsciousness. Because almost in slow motion, Kara sees as Korra’s eyes turn a glowing white and she collapses in Kara’s arms.

That is, until, Korra’s eyebrows furrow and she launches up with fire feet, quite literally, grabbing Kara and bringing them both miles into the air.


	2. Avatar State Yip Yip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra flies up with Kara into the air and Republic City is about to become a warzone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you do not need to know anything about suprgirl, dc, or superheroes in general.

Her eyes are an alien white, and Kara flashes back to her days on Krypton where her parents were discussing all races of aliens in their galaxy. Perhaps... perhaps Korra is an alien too?

She doesn’t have much time to think, however, because Korra slams her first into Kara’s stomach and sends them both flying a few feet. With a flick of her wrist, Korra engulfs her body in flames. Motioning with her arms, Korra seems to be ripping rock out of the roads and hurtling them at Kara, who dodges them.

“Korra! Korra calm down!” Kara shouts into the wind. 

Only she gets no conversing response and instead water is hurtled at her and insanely fast speed, which Kara freezes with her ice breath. The now solid ice falls and cracks onto the ground far beneath the too and Kara hopes it didn’t impale anyone.

“I’m not a weak little girl anymore, Zaheer!” Korra shouts. ”And I’m going to imprison you. For good.”

“What the hell Korra?” Kara shouts as she starts to fly towards the enraged elemental. Dodging attacks seemingly impossible, Kara aims a punch at Korra who instead pulls a whole damn rock wall between them and Kara feels her first go through it and get stuck midway. Trying to yank her hand out, Korra sends Kara and her flying forward and she heaves Kara towards the roof of the nearest building to which she collides into a window and falls into the building.

There a girl with striking emerald eyes stares down at her with worry, and a slightly younger girl also with emerald eyes watches.

\-   
-  
-

Asami had never expected to see a girl fall through her sunroof before. Opal stood beside Asami with her eyes in shock too. They can’t get a word into the weird looking stranger before someone else crashes through her roof again and lands on top of the other girl.

It’s Korra.

In shock, Asami watches as Korra and this yellow haired stranger battle to practically the death. Korra looks like she wants to kill this lady and the lady looks like she just wants to survive and not harm Korra in the process.

Opal lurches forward and blasts some air in between the two girls, and Asami runs over to Korra to see her eyes in bright spirit white. She’s in her avatar state. The avatar state Korra hadn’t used in the last year at all. The avatar state Korra promised to not use.

Hugging Korra, trying to calm her down, Asami hears Opal’s conversation with the light haired stranger.

“Who are you?”

“Who are you?!” 

“I’m Kara Danvers. I’m not sure exactly how I’m here. But I know how to get  
home, if I just-“ The girl named Kara reaches into her odd fashioned pants and pulls out a mantle of wires and small pieces. “Damn it! The breach is broken! Fuck! How do I fix this?” 

Opal stared in confusion at the Kara girl who spat nothing but nonsense and Asami felt Korra’s heartbeat slow down.

“Asami?” Korra’s recognizable perpetual smirk appears on her face and Asami lets out a deep breath.

“Korra, sweetheart, I’m so glad you’re okay!” Asami pecks Korra quickly on the lips and resumes to hugging the shorter girl.

Korra, who takes a look around, notices the shards of broken glass and Opal who’s in a conversation with the Korra girl.

“What happened?” Korra averted her eyes back to Asami.

“What happened? You tried to kill me you damn psycho!” Kara butts in. “I was helping you dispose of the Three Triads or whatever and you collapsed and went all glowy on me!” 

“Korra, who is she?” Asami asks her girlfriend.

“This is Kara Danvers. She uh approached me from the portal earlier and then we somehow got here.”

Asami reached behind her and grabs a familiar touching glove. “Is she uh, causing any problems?” 

“Asami- put your glove down.” Opal crosses her arms. “Let’s go see Tenzin. He could understand how Korra reacted so strongly to this newcomer.”

“Tenzin?” Kara mutters.

“Tenzin headed to the Earth Kingdom with Pema for a moment of rest and I don’t want to disturb him.” Korra shakes her head.

And then all four of them hear this faint siren. It grows louder and louder and suddenly the noise of retracting wires is heard.

“Oh, fuck.” Korra groans. “Lin hates me enough already. And Mako still isn’t over me making fun of him and Wu!”

Asami chuckles at her idiot, before standing back up and putting a serious look on her face.

“Ladies, I think we should pay Chief Beifong a visit down there.”


	3. Coup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Watch Bolin’s point of view through the fire nation castle.

Bolin laughed at the dancers, who seemed to enjoy someone finding them funny. Jinora had literally say Bolin down in front of them as if she was his babysitter- and she flew up into the air and blew away.

Bolin started wondering the streets until he met a boy named Arno, a seeming nonbender who sat next to Bolin, also enjoying the crazed dancers.

Arno was a nice guy, maybe a couple years younger than Bolin (21? 22?), yet he was taller than Bolin and definitely not a weak person despite no bending- in fact he had this short case at the side of his belt which Bolin thought to hold a sword- only the case was way too small.

“Can I ask what’s in your case?” Bolin pleased. 

Arno laughed at the guy with puppy dog eyes and he reached over and pulled out this weird looking handle thing. Bolin felt his excitement dwindle until Arno seemed to press on the mechanical handle and out the machine flipped and a long metal line emerged.

It was a sword! Bolin was right!

“This has been in my family for years. It’s our prized possession. A sword that folds in half.” Arno explained as he flipped it back to just the handle and slipped it into his case.

“That’s amazing!” Bolin’s eyes turn starry. “If Asami saw this she would freak! Maybe create some more and start this whole li-“

“No!” Arno shot out. “Sorry for snapping Bolin, but I don’t want our decades old family secret emerging for the world. Then what makes me special?”

Bolin quieted down for a moment and they awkwardly turned back to the street dancers before someone landed in their view.

Jinora.

“Hey Bolin. So I dis-“ Jinora flicks over to the Fire Nation civilian. “Who’s this?”

“I’m Arno.” Arno shot up from sitting, which made him quite taller than Jinora. “Huge fan. I love what you airbenders do.”

“Oh, um thanks. Are you a bender?” Jinora folded her arms.

“Nah. I’m a swordsman. My great grandfather was a legend here. Perhaps you’ve heard of Master Piando?” 

Jinora brightened up. “Yes, my father would tell me my great uncle’s stories with Master Piando.”

Bolin’s eyes darted between the two, trying to find a moment to butt in. “So, Jinora, did you speak to Firelord Izumi?” 

Averting her eyes back to Bolin, Jinora’s face hardened. 

“That’s the thing, Bolin. I can’t. These guards kept shoo-ing me away from the palace and one threatened to throw me in jail for loitering!” Jinora revealed.

Bolin’s mouth went agape and Arno seemed to stop smiling.


	4. Honor For All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More about my OC Arno (he + one other OC you’re about to meet). 
> 
> Arno and my other OC play big roles in this story. They are based on characters from this other media I touch upon.

Arno knew exactly what was up. He knew why the guards were frantic and he knew who could explain more. His agape expression must have drawn the quizzical looks of the airbender and Bolin, because they both turn to him.

“Arno? Do you know anything?” Jinora selected her words carefully, and Bolin had a pleading look in his eyes as if begging for Arno to not be some sort of villainous human.

“I’m not sure,” Arno heaves. “However, I know who does. Can I take you to them?” 

Jinora, still skeptical, narrows her eyes. “Walk in front of us then. And keep your hands where I can see them.” She wasn’t even trying to be subtle.

“I trust you Arno. Don’t worry about Jinora.” Bolin smiled. Though on the inside he knew Arno probably isn’t as innocent as he thought.

“Fine, fine.” Arno shrugged and began to walk in the direction away from the large palace and began cutting corners and slipping under tables through alleyways until he reached this squished brick house in a normal neighborhood surrounded by alike houses.

Arno was telling the truth. He thought to himself as he lead the two benders to his private home. Yes, he was sure he knew what happened, but no, he did not exactly. He felt slightly less bad and soon the three of them approached a small cozy home. On the inside, it was bare and compacted. The ‘second floor’ was just a room with two beds and one chest in it. Arno shared a room with his sister.

At the center of the ground floor, there sat a young woman, almost identically looking to Arno, with electricity crackling between two fingers and flames burning at her palm. She was famous among the local back alley gangs; famous for visiting the original fire benders themselves and taught the way of fire, as well as it’s subelements. 

Arno’s sister, Kage, was gifted in the way of fire that she had electricity bouncing between her fingers and a green fire ablaze in her palm. Kage had once been a sweet, protecting older twin to Arno- before their parents were killed. 

Ever since, Kage had become cold and calculating, and three years ago at just 19 had she left the Fire Nation with no trace, and she returned a month ago with the skills of someone like Ex-Princess Azula as she jumped matrix style through the air and bended her iconic green fire. 

Green fire, rarer than blue fire, and only showed to some who visit the way of the dragons, was never documented to have been bended before- yet contained seemingly impossible heat and power.

When Kage returned, she had been using her lightning and fire abilities to slowly pick off the grand guards and inch ever so closer to the palace.

“Kage!” Arno called out. 

Kage turned around and the fire/lightning dwindled from her hands and she looked at the suprised looks of two strangers who stood beside her younger, nonbending brother.

She stood taller than all but Arno, who had gained a few inches. 

“Are you going to say something, strangers, or are you going to stare at me like a creep?” Kage raised an eyebrow at the boy in murky green clothes and the girl with the airbending tattoos.

“Kage, I need to ask-“ Arno was cutt off by Jinora, who stated,

“Green fire.” Jinora stated. “You can bend... green fire?” 

“Oh my god!” Bolin began bouncing on his feet and shaking his hands in excitement. “This feels like it’s out of a book!”

Kage had her classic mischievous smirk planted on her face as she watched her fangirls go crazy.

“If I may, Kage, can I ask about your bending?” Jinora asked.

“Uh, Jinora, don’t we have to deal with the palace’s problems first?” Arno reminded.

“Right. But your friend here can bend green fire! If Korra could see this we could uncover something new about this planet.”

“My name is Kage. I’m the older twin to Arno here. And yes, I bend green fire. Now, will you two introduce yourself and explain?”

-  
-  
-

Kage, Arno, Jinora, and Bolin were sneaking around the outer walls of the palace. Kage had broken in here once and she can do it again. She had been given the run down ofwhat they were here for and after some confirmation of her bending color and explaining her side, the four of them headed off to break into the palace.

Kage was partially responsible for the wariness of the guards. She had started a street brawl with some of them (winning, of course) and shouted empty threats like ‘I’m going to steal the throne from you weaklings’ as they ran off. However, she wasn’t going to actually do that.

Bolin earthbended a part of the roof open like a hatch and they slipped through, Jinora and Kage landing the quietest and Bolin and Arno being quite elephants.

They had broken into the throne room, where a meeting seemed to be taking place.

Firelord Izumi sat in her righteousness on the throne as she listened to this small, large man rant about some new procedures within the city walls.

“Now, your majesty, I would like to introduce a friend of mine who will revolutionize our nation.“

“Carry on then, High Noble Dabi.” Firelord Izumi sniffed.

Clapping his hands, the guards in the throne room began to turn around and point at the firelord as a man in a hood walked through the halls.

Kneeling before Izumi, the man takes off his hood and stands back up straight.

“My name is Noatak. And I will be seeing myself an emperor of the Fire Nation.”

Emperor? Noatak? Arno’s brain racked through his memories to see if any of this matched up.

Jinora and Bolin acted strongly to Noatak’s reveal, however, and they almost gave away their position.

“No!” Bolin jumped down into the scene, causing the remaining three to watch and mutter ‘idiot’ under their breaths. 

“What is the meaning of this?” Firelord Izumi began to stand up and her hands began to spark. “Why are all of you just allowing this man to speak to me like this?”

“Because, Firelord Izumi,” High Noble Dabi spoke up. “Your duties as leader have been relieved.”

With that, High Noble Dabi lurched forward and earthbended a cage around Firelord Izumi and earthbended a rock at Bolin.

Bolin, who fought back against the guards, + earthbending High Noble Dabi, was joined by Arno, Jinora, and Kage.

Noatak, however, stood back and watched. The other nobles in the court room began to fight too- as if they were all in on this coup.

Jinora hid behind a pillar and began to meditate into her spiritual projection form and flew herself all the way to Republic City, where she immediately spotted Korra, Asami, Opal, plus this yellow haired girl. They were standing by the portal and arguing with Chief Beifong who kept motioning to all the city ruckage.

“Korra!” Jinora’s soul projection flickers. Korra spins around and spots Jinora’s transparent-ish self.

“Jinora? What’s wrong?” Korra asks as the other girls there look at her too.

“Firelord Izumi is under attack! Noatak isn’t dead! And- and this girl bends green fire-“ That’s all Jinora could say before she felt herself return to her mortal body in time to feel a pole skewer her stomach. Arno stood in front of her, his body in this controlled state and agony displayed across his face.

“I can’t control myself!” Arno spat out as he let go of his sword, stuck in Jinora’s side.

He was being bloodbended. Bloodbended by the nightmare Jinora knew as Amon.

Arno fell to the ground and Jinora collapsed from her meditation position. The fight enraged on behind them, and the two of them could hear Kage’s and Bolin’s futile efforts. It seemed Firelord Izumi was fighting along side them too.

“A-Arno.” Jinora gasped. Arno layed before her, his body twisted inhumanly. He was stuck in pain and he couldn’t move his body. It was as if someone controlled his limbs and broke them.

“G-get Korra. Take Firelord Izumi with you guys. I- I need a moment to rest.”

“Jinora,” A muffled voice spoke. “I’m kind of stuck in a broken position.” 

Jinora chuckled as she glanced down at her wound.

“Tell- tell,” Her voice quieted. “Tell Khai I love him. A- and my parents. A- and...” She fell completely, and Arno screamed out in physical and emotional pain. 

Meanwhile, Izumi, Kage, and Bolin, were cornered.

Noatak controlled the limbs of Izumi, and painfully, she was controlled to be helpless against the incoming attacks and she felt a rock slam into her head, and she was released from Noatak’s grasp and fell to the ground, with the murder rock. Blood pooled from her head.

“Izumi!” Bolin and Kage shouted. With their attention distracted, Kage felt herself get trapped in an earth container and Bolin was surrounded in flames.

“Bolin,” High Noble Dabi spoke. “Yes, I know you two’s names. I know all about the green bender and the actor for Nuktuk.” 

He cleared his throat. “Bolin and Kage- you two are charged with treason and murder of a Firelord.” 

“What?!” Bolin spat. 

Arno, who watched this all happen from behind a pillar, struggled to act. His body was broken and he felt death sneak upon him. 

“Where’s my brother?!” Kage shouted. 

Noatak clenched his fist and Arno’s slightly moveable body yanked forward and down in front of them.

“Kage,” Arno whispered.

“Your brother is right here. The murderer of Master Jinora.” Noatak explained.

They stared wide-eyed. High Noble Dabi walked over behind the pillar and dragged Jinora’s impaled, bloody body over.

“I- I didn’t-“ Arno tried defending.

Kage, secretly, had blasted out of her rock cage with lightning and ran towards Noatak and Arno- before being bloodbended too. She struggled to speak as she felt her throat closing.

“Bolin, you are hereby arrested for murder, treason, and conspiracy.” High Noble Dabi earthbended Bolin to him and punched him straight in the face, knocking him out cold.

Noatak flicked his wrist and flung Kage and Arno into the wall, and Arno heard his back snap and Kage’s head hit the wall.

The last one conscious, Kage watched as Noatak stood in front of unconscious Bolin, yanked the man to his feet, and pressed his thumb on his forehead. Bolin’s eyes shot open from his sleep and he screeched out in pain as he watched Noatak do whatever he’s doing. And then, Noatak let go of Bolin, who fell again to the ground.

Walking over to Kage, Noatak picked her up to, and Kage watched as his thumb placed on her forehead.

“You!” Kage screamed. But just as she felt all her energy leave her body, it returned, and Noatak dropped her down.

“It would be a shame to remove the bending of someone so powerful to bend green fire,” He kneeled. “Consider this a gift, Kage.”

And then his foot kicked her in the face and she fell into unconsciousness, just like everyone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kage is pronounced: Kah-gae
> 
> Arno and Kage are the only protagonist oc’s of mine. The others are the villains.
> 
> Also, green fire is completely makeable. In the Firebending Masters Avatar episode, Zuko and Aang see this whole tornado of multi-colored fire and wanted to include some here.
> 
> So uh, what do you think?


	5. Anonymity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bloody ripped up Kage crashes into Air Temple Island, where the Krew minus Bolin rests.

*tw: blood/injury description*

It hadn’t even been more than 24 hours and Kara already felt out of place. After a visit from the ghostly girl named Jinora, she learned, Chief (Lin) Beifong allowed the four of them to go as she dealt with the mess. Korra projected them all to Air Temple Island where she and Asami started muttering to each other. Opal however, returned to Zaofu to talk to her mother Suyin about Korra’s warning.

Kara sat in a chair and watched Korra converse with the boy she met named Mako while Asami drew up on a large paper attached to a wall.

She tuned the three of them out and kept glancing around the temple, and that’s how she noticed the raging green colored fire ball hurtling at the temple. 

Without thinking, Kara used her super speed grab Mako, Asami, and Korra and flew straight into the opposite wall, and she used her flight to fly them to a rooftop of a building in Republic City that looked over the temple.

“What the-“ Mako sputtered. He still wasn’t sure who Kara was. Actually- no one was.

“Kara? Why are we here?” Asami asked and Korra nodded in unison. 

“Look at the tem-“

“Crash!” 

Kara was cut off by the green ball slamming into the level of the temple they were just standing on. It let out a loud noise and part of the tower became unhinged. 

“That is why we’re here.” Kara finished. Using her X-Ray Vision, Kara zoomed in and saw a woman was inside the green hurtling ball and she now stood limping on the burning building. 

The woman walked in their direction and through a cracked window, Kara got a glimpse of the woman responsible for their almost murder.

Even zoomed in, it was hard to tell her details. Her leg was captivated by green fire and she slouched against the outside of the building- on the thin windowsill. The temple burned and crashed behind her, yet this mysterious woman didn’t move. Kara detected her chest was barely moving.

Looking over at Korra, they shared a moment of silence and both flew over to the girl, Kara literally flying and Korra using her dubbed “fire feet.”

As they approached, Kara got a better look at the girl who was on fire. She was beat up; blood pooled from seemingly everywhere on her body and she had a fresh scar across her nose and onto her cheek. She looked up at Kara and Korra, still silent. Her dark colored hair was filled with debris and some of that debris landed on her clothes, which were partially gone on the entire left side of her body, leaving her vulnerable lightly colored skin out and easy to notice a long gash on her shoulder and her muscles practically pooled out of it.

“Oh my god,” Korra whispered. 

The window sale that the half dead girl sat on started cracking beneath her, and catching on fire because of her leg.

The girl still wasn’t speaking and Kara could sense she was having trouble even staying awake.

Kara reached down and as gently as she could, picked up the destroyed body as the entire temple beneath crashed to the ground.

“Korra- she needs medical attention. Any chance Asami or Mako is one?” Kara looked down at the girl in her arms who’s eyes looked like they were staring a thousand yards away.

“No, but my aunt is one. She was trained by the best healer in Southern Water Tribe history: my grandmother.”

“Then let’s go.”

-  
-  
-

Mako paced around the room where Kya worked her magic on the practically dead, passed out woman before them. Asami had left the room after throwing up at the sight of the the gore. Mako couldn’t blame her.

Kara, the supposed alien stood outside the hall with Asami, while Korra remained in the room alongside Mako.

“So who is she?” Mako whispered to Korra, trying not to distract Suyin.

“I don’t know. She kept trying to talk but all that came out of her mouth was blood.” Korra quietly revealed. “I think- I think she’s the one Jinora said about the green fire bending.”

“Well no duh,” Mako rolled his eyes. “She came hurtling to the island in a green flame and was lit on fire with the flames.”

“I’m just worried, Mako. No sign of Jinora after she abruptly disappeared and Firelord Izumi’s life is at stake, apparently. Bolin is MIA too. And, and Amon isn’t dead apparently!” Korra broke down. “It hasn’t even been a day and I’m feeling the same feeling I felt ten years ago when we saw Amon actually take a bending before. I’m scared, again.”

Mako reached over and hugged his ex and did his best to comfort. He too was scared beyond belief but someone had to be strong.

“Korra,” Kya called from across the room. “I- I’m going to need your help here.

Mako let go of Korra and she wiped her eyes and walked over to Kya and the dismembered body.

“Her heart stopped, faintly, but she isn’t dead. Her mind is still running and she keeps moving her lips to something. Her brain is still working, despite the puncture holes and leaking blood. I think that she’s strayed into the Spirit World or something. Perhaps you could meditate into it?” Kya more of ordered than asked.

Korra cooperated without a word and sat down on the cold floor as she closed her eyes and sent herself into her home realm.

There Korra was shaken awake by a familiar face.

“Jinora!” Korra gasped and lunged up to hug her. Only her arms passed through Jinora and she fell down to the spirit world grass. “What the?”

“I’m not physically here, Korra,” Jinora elaborated. “My body is physically dead, and I only transferred my soul into here. I’m now immortal here, just like your ‘Uncle Iroh’.”

“You’re- you’re dead?” Korra’s lip quivered.

“Yes. And so is Arno. Only he wasn’t as spiritually connected and failed to follow me here,” She took a big breath. “It all happened so fast. I- I remember being killed by Arno’s sword. We were talking and then I started transgressing worlds, all while my soul sat and watched Noatak and High Noble Dabi kill Kage, Arno, and steal Bolin’s bending.”

“WHAT?!” Korra sputtered out. She undersyood half of that- a half more than she would have liked.

“They defeated us, Korra. They killed the one who burned greener than anyone else.” 

Burned greener than anyone else? Did that mean the girl Korra meditated to.

“Who’s Arno and Kage?” Korra carefully asked.

“Arno was this boy Bolin met. He had a magical advanced sword that folded. Kage was his twin who bent the green fire, only she was also killed.”

“Wait wait wait,” Korra paused. “There’s a girl physically beside me who was on fire- green fire- when we found her. Could that be Kage?”

“Where did you find her? What did she look like?” Jinora anxiously demanded.

“Um, she almost killed us in like this hreen fire comet. Kara saved is with her super speed.”

“Super speed?!”


	6. Mi Corazón Estallo PT 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you know what the title means

If you ever know anything about villain- the end is always power of a sort. Korra fought four major problems like these and Kara had battled at least ten. But, for the “invincible” villains; it’s always themselves that destroy themselves. 

Both women knew that - and Kara knew about ten other heroes who knew the same lesson as well. Kara, although she never told anyone about anything really of her life, worried for her sister. She worried for Barry too, in case he really expected her to show up. Kara had asked Asami to take a look at her “warper”, being the word on the street was Asami was Republic City’s (if not the world’s) grand inventor/engineer. 

But Asami had rejected Kara’s insistence and claimed they had bigger matters at stake. Kara couldn’t tell them what the warper was for and/or where she came from either. She feared that would be spilling too much- even if these humane aliens lived galaxies apart.

Actually- everyone started “rejecting” her. They ignored her inputs- though from what Kara understood was that a body controlling maniac killed the queen (or whatever she was dubbed) and killed the Airbending Master Jinora - as well as stolen missing Bolin’s “bending” and almost killed Kage.

Though Kara felt she had defeated worse enemies than this maniac named Noatak (or Amon- she wasn’t 100% sure) no one would trust her. Kara knew in the end she could kill this Noatak guy- but she didn’t know about them.

Korra had no guts to ever unnecessarily harm another person and certainly not kill. She was still wary of Kara killing the Triple Threat Triad members (albeit it was an accident).

Asami could not control any element or manipulate anything, and Kara wasn’t sure how she’d even stand a chance against Noatak then.

Mako was blinded by rage. His brother being un-bended and missing (maybe dead)- he would make the wrong moves out of his personal feelings- which Kara knew never came out good. 

And so one day Kara left Republic City in search of exploring this alien planet and perhaps finding another grand inventor.

She was sure the three she left behind would not miss her and she was sure they wouldn’t even notice. They never reached out to Kara after her abrupt disappearance despite not being a way to.

And so, over time, Kara became wary of all the travel. She finally settled down after finding a large tree and swamp that seemed to loom the world. It was a view to die for view, and Kara finally had a moment of rest after a week. She would have fallen asleep, too, but her super hearing picked up the sound of tiny, fragile feet walking up to her. Flying up and spinning around, ready to fight her stalker, it turns out an old and frail old woman stood where she once did. 

“Oh my god.” Kara whispered and flew back down. “I’m sorry for jumping. My name’s Kara. You just scared me, miss?”

“Miss Beifong,” A scratchy and tired old voice grunted. “Toph Beifong.”

“Beifong?” Kara thought for a moment. “You’re the mother to Suyin and Lin Beifong?”

“Sadly,” The woman grunted, and her clear blue eyes stared a thousand yards away. After a quick analysis, Kara came to the conclusion that Toph couldn’t see right- or she was blind. The latter made more sense.

What didn’t make sense was how this Toph lady never bumped into anything. She knew exactly where Kara always was- even behind her- and she knew where everything was.

After having some swamp soup with the original Beifong, Kara felt a lot better. Someone was finally listening to her- no matter however crazy she came across.

And so Kara spends more and more days with Toph. Despite not saying it; Toph had begun to like Kara a lot. She was a brave, strong woman and yet she listened to all Toph’s stories and didn’t mind swamp soup as much as others have.

Kara had begun to forget about Barry’s message, Alex’s safety, Lena’s mourning, her brother, Cat, D.E.O, etc. Basically National City in general.

However, that was a big mistake. National City needed Supergirl more than ever and she had no idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi corazón estallo = My heart exploded
> 
> in Spanish


End file.
